nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Keizo Kato
Keizo Kato is a Nintendo employee. He was the main progress supervisor of most games developed by Nintendo EAD since the late 1980s up to at least 2012. He is currently responsible for the Development Administration & Support Division. Game Works * ''The Mysterious Murasame Castle'' (1986) - Producer * ''Shin Onigashima'' (1987) - Coordinator * ''Mother'' (1989) - Coordinator * Yūyūki (1989) - Coordinator * ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' (1991) - Coordinator * ''Star Fox'' (1993) - Japanese Support * ''EarthBound'' (1994) - Production Manager * ''Super Mario 64'' (1996) - Progress Management * ''Wave Race 64'' (1996) - Progress Management * ''Mario Kart 64'' (1996) - Progress Management * ''Star Fox 64'' (1997) - Progress Manager * ''1080° Snowboarding'' (1998) - Progress Management * ''F-Zero X'' (1998) - Progress Management * ''Pocket Monsters Stadium'' (1998) - Progress Management * ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' (1998) - Progress Management * ''Pokémon Stadium'' (1999) - Progress Management * ''The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask'' (2000) - Progress Management * ''Pokémon Stadium 2'' (2000) - Progress Management * ''Animal Crossing'' (2001) - Progress Manager * ''Luigi's Mansion'' (2001) - Progress Management * ''Pikmin'' (2001) - Progress Management * ''Super Mario Sunshine'' (2002) - Progress Management * ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' (GBA) (2002) - Progress Management * ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' (2002) - Progress Management * ''Mario Kart: Double Dash‼'' (2003) - Progress Management * ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures'' (2004) - Progress Management * ''Pikmin 2'' (2004) - Progress Management * ''Super Mario 64 DS'' (2004) - Progress Management * ''Donkey Kong Jungle Beat'' (2004) - Progress Management * ''Yoshi Touch & Go'' (2005) - Progress Management * ''Nintendogs'' (2005) - Progress Management * ''Big Brain Academy'' (2005) - Progress Management * ''Mario Kart DS'' (2005) - Progress Management * ''Animal Crossing: Wild World'' (2005) - Progress Management * [[New Super Mario Bros.|''New Super Mario Bros.]] (2006) - Progress Management * [[Wii Sports|''Wii Sports]] (2006) - Progress Management * ''The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess'' (2006) - Progress Management * ''Wii Play'' (2006) - Progress Management * ''Big Brain Academy: Wii Degree'' (2007) - Progress Management * ''The Legend of Zelda: Phantom Hourglass'' (2007) - Progress Management * ''Super Mario Galaxy'' (2007) - Progress Management * ''Link's Crossbow Training'' (2007) - Progress Management * ''Wii Fit'' (2007) - Progress Management * ''Mario Kart Wii'' (2008) - Progress Management * ''Wii Music'' (2008) - Progress Management * ''Animal Crossing: City Folk'' (2008) - Progress Management * ''New Play Control! Donkey Kong Jungle Beat'' (2008) - Progress Management * ''New Play Control! Pikmin'' (2008) - Progress Management * ''New Play Control! Pikmin 2'' (2009) - Progress Management * ''Wii Sports Resort'' (2009) - Progress Management * ''Wii Fit Plus'' (2009) - Progress Management * ''New Super Mario Bros. Wii'' (2009) - Progress Management * ''The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks'' (2009) - Progress Management * ''Super Mario Galaxy 2'' (2010) - Progress Management * ''Nintendogs + Cats'' (2011) - Progress Management * ''Steel Diver'' (2011) - Progress Management * ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time 3D'' (2011) - Progress Management * ''Star Fox 64 3D'' (2011) - Progress Management * ''The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Anniversary Edition'' (2011) - Progress Management * ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' (2011) - Progress Management * ''Animal Crossing: New Leaf'' (2012) - Progress Management Special Thanks * ''Super Mario World'' (1990) * ''Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island'' (1995) * ''Yoshi's Story'' (1997) * ''Paper Mario'' (2000) * ''Pokémon Box: Ruby & Sapphire'' (2003) * ''Pokémon Channel'' (2003) * ''Super Mario 3D Land'' (2011) * ''Mario Kart 7'' (2011) * ''New Super Mario Bros. 2'' (2012) * ''New Super Mario Bros. U'' (2012) * ''New Super Luigi U'' (2013) Category:Nintendo people Category:Coordinators